Lance Temple (Outlaw Kid) (Earth-616)
and featured identical origin stories until the Outlaw Kid's origins were retconned in . Accounts also show both heroes working with Emilio Diaz and Red Hawk, both having blind father named ZaneAlthough the retcon in changed his name to Hoot and both operating out of Caliber City. Sources do not make a connection between the two characters . While it's clear that the Outlaw Kid existed in the Earth-616 universe, there has yet to be an explanation as to if the Texas Kid existed or not, as it has been stated that many adventures of western heroes were adapted into dime store novels , it is possible this was the case with both the Texas Kid and Outlaw Kid, and perhaps details concerning their origins were mixed up when adapted, however any official explanation remains to be provided. Origins There are two origins of the Outlaw Kid that have been told. The first one states that Lance Temple was the father of Zane Temple, a retired US Marhsall. One day while Lance was still young an outlaw named Link Cado came after his father for sending him to jail years before. During the gunfight at the Temple ranch, Lance's mother was killed by a stray bullet and Zane was blinded when he was shot in the back. The battle was quickly turned thanks to the timely arrival of Emilio Diaz and Red Hawk who drove Cado and his men. Lance was raised by his blind father with the help of Emilio and Red Hawk who taught him how to ride and shoot. As an adult, Lance made a vow to his father never to use guns against his fellow man. However after hearing that Link Cado and his men were nearby decided to do something about it. With Emilio and Red Hawk's blessing and a new horse named Thunder Lance disguised himself as the Outlaw Kid and slew Cado and his men to avenge his family . However, these origins have been proved to be false, and they are in fact nearly identical to a seemingly unrelated hero known as the Texas Kid . In reality, Lance Temple was a veteran of the Civil War who returned home to live with his father, Hoot, while working as a frontier lawyer and helping out on the family ranch. Later, the two Temple men were riding together when they were ambushed by outlaws with Hoot being blinded when a keg of dynamite exploded nearby. Lance was going to hunt down the men who had blinded his father, but Hoot made Lance promise that he would never use again use a gun, insisting that it was violence that had injured him and he didn't want a similar or worse fate to befall his son. Lance found himself unable to keep his promise, however, and created the identity of the Outlaw Kid so that he could fight evil without his father ever finding out . Early Adventures Not long after the debut of the Outlaw Kid, the ranches around Caliber City were terrorized by a Native American warrior named Crazy Wolf who sought to turn the local Native American tribe into going to war. With the help of Red Hawk, the Outlaw Kid found Crazy Wolf's camp and challenged him in a battle to the death. When Crazy Wolf attempted to cheat, Red Hawk slew him, insuring peace. Lance soon began seeing Belle Taylor and fell in love with her. However, Belle came to think of Lance as a coward due to his vow to his father, and became smitten by the Outlaw Kid. In order to maintain his double identity, Lance had to keep Belel at arms length so as not to compromise his double identity. Later the Outlaw Kid stopped crooked lawyer Harvey Sloan's attempt to murder judge Maddox and take his place . When the town was terrorized by an outlaw named Osborn, Belle was once more disgusted by Lance's lack of courage to face him. However, Lance later confronted Osborn as the Outlaw Kid and gunned him down. When a renegade tribe of Apaches attempted to frame the local Comanches for attacks on settles in order to incite a war, the Outlaw Kid teamed with Emilio, Red Hawk, and the US Army to stop the Apaches and keep the peace. Next the Outlaw Kid came to rescue of Caliber City when it was under siege from the Barton gang . Not long after this, the Calibre City sheriff was captured by Jeff Clooney and his gang, Lance as the Outlaw Kid then rescued the sheriff, gunning down the gang in the process. Reunited with his allies Emilio and Red Hawk, the Outlaw Kid then joined up with the US Army to assist in preventing a band of renegade Sioux warriors from stealing area cattle, using a herd of buffalo to trample the warriors to death. After executing outlaw Pete Benson, the Outlaw Kid then accepted a challenge from Benson's brother Verne to a duel, and just as easily executed him as well . Hearing reports of ghosts in the abandoned town of Claryville, the Outlaw Kid went to investigate, exposing a plot by a man named Coyle using a local lunatic to try and frighten away railroad construction in the area in order to force the railroad to pay for passage rights through Coyle's land. Later, the Kid prevented Bull Lafarge, an area logger, from building a dam outside of Calibre City, threatening to choke off water to area ranches. Soon after, he located the secret cavern hideout of a cattle rustler named Garko and shut down his operation . Not long after, the Outlaw Kid was framed for a series of robberies committed by an outlaw posing as him, the Kid tracked down the impostor and killed him, clearing his name. When Pedro and his son Manuel immigrated to Calibre City from Mexico, they became the targets of racial bigotry perpetuated by Faro who gathered a town of racist locals to try and force the Mexicans out of town. The Outlaw Kid came to their defence and defended their right to live peacefully. The Outlaw Kid also cleared the name of a man named Larkin who was framed for a coach robbery and murder by another man named Mason . Shortly thereafter, the Outlaw Kid also spent time steering a young boy named Mitch out of trouble . By this time, the Outlaw Kid began to renounced killing, opting to use his shooting skills to disarm his foes and subdue them as opposed to outright killing themThis was due to the implementation of the Comic Code Authority that forced comic book writers to tone down the level of violence in comics. About that time, Belle Taylor's association with the Outlaw Kid soon led her into trouble. After bragging about her relationship with the masked hero, she was kidnapped by an outlaw named Stacey and his gang, necessitating the Outlaw Kid to rescue her. Soon after, the Kid joined the military on a manhunt for an outlaw named Bates, then helped the local sheriff clear a gang out outlaws calling themselves the Marauders out of town . After putting away bank robber Chad Stark, the Outlaw Kid rounded up escaped convict Lippy Maddox, and then defended Annie and Joe Clogg's ranch from the Barlow gang . The Kid later helped undercover US Marshal Ed Spaine capture Duke King and his gang, stopped local business man named Mr. Henshaw from swindling a family of orphans of their family property, and exposed Walt Masden, a fraudster who attempted to swindle the people of Caliber City in a phony mining scheme . Not long after this, the Outlaw Kid assisted undercover US Marshal Ed Spaine captured Duke King and his gang. He later came to the aid of some orphans living on their own whose property was being targeted by Mr. Haines, insuring the boys kept their family home. Later when fraudster Walt Masden came to town, the Outlaw Kid proved to the people of Caliber City that he was trying to bilk them for money with phony claims of opening a brand new mine . He next went after Clyde Benton and his gang after they robbed a bank in the town of Bonanza, capturing them and recovering the loot. He next assisted the Calvary at Fort Jackson stop a trader named Darby from providing guns to with a Comanche renegade named Red Dog who was plotting to start a war between his people and local settlers. When Belle was captured by the Duff Baker gang, the Outlaw Kid came to her rescue again and foiled their plan to rob the Caliber City bank. He also put a stop to the Wesson gang who were wanted for a string of stagecoach robberies . The Outlaw Kid next went after Brady King after he robbed a card game. However in his alter-ego of Lance Temple, the Outlaw Kid is forced to help Brady try to escape when his father is briefly held hostage. Changing back into the Outlaw Kid, Lance's pursuit of King ended badly for King who died in a sandstorm while trying to escape. The Kid next discovered that a scout named Parch is really the leader of a gang of Native Americans. He next taught local braggart Gus Barrow a lesson in humility after saving him from a pit of quicksand. He also uncovered that local business man Mr. Madding as the ringleader of a gang of outlaws . When a crooked gambling operation is opened by Ed Corwin in Caliber City, the Outlaw Kid fought to have it shut down. When Belle became close with a newcomer named Mr. Weaver, Lance found something suspicious about him. As the Outlaw Kid, he exposed that Weaver was plotting a coach robbery and brought him to justice. He next assisted the sheriff in capturing Ace Carey. He also prevented Pete Bailey and his gang from recovering their stolen loot from a river with nets . Acting on the concerns of local Aunt Cora, the Outlaw Kid made sure her nephew Brad from getting involved in Mr. Hawkins gun smuggling operation. Not long after this, the Outlaw Kid looked after Belle Taylor when she became the target after witnessing the murder of Ed Harley, the Kid brought the killers to justice before they could silence Belle. On the trail of coach robber Hank Dolan, the Outlaw Kid also managed to capture Billy Gantz in the process. He also joined the locals of Caliber City in stopping a gang of outlaws after they instigated a range war between Mr. Hardin and Mr. Barton who were in a land dispute . Shortly thereafter the Kid went into Mexico to bring Danny Lozar and his gang to justice. Returning home, the Kid put a stop of Francis and Pete Holladay's bullying ways. He also shut down Big Jim Groban's attempt to drive sheep herders out of town, then prevented the Cole gang from robbing a stagecoach . The Outlaw Kid did not always punish those who sought to make a name for themselves by trying to out-shoot him. Such as when a young man came to Caliber City to gun for him, however the young man realized the errors of seeking fame by gun when the Carney gang tried to convince him to lure the Outlaw Kid into a trap. He also came to the aid of reformed criminal Mr. Denning, saving him from the Bailey Brothers who were trying to extort him for money. Shortly thereafter he helped Chiwatta recover ponies stolen from his people by the Cole gang. He also came to the aid of the Osage tribe recover the land stolen from by the Coates gang . When a young boy named Joey and his father's gold strike was at risk of being taken by the Carney gang, the Outlaw Kid was there to help defend them. He also came to the rescue of Belle and her father, who were being terrorized by outlaws hired Jess Garner who wanted to buy their land. He also assisted in the town in their manhunt for Trigger Fargo. Shortly thereafter, the Kid was framed for the murder of Matt Ronson by his rival LeBraun who sought to claim Ronson's gambling hall. With a posse after him, the Kid captured LeBraun and forced a confession out of him, clearing his name . He also exposed Mr. Harvey, another crooked businessman who won the fancy of Belle, as using his hauling company as a front for his criminal operations. The Kid next joined the Calvary in trying to quell an uprising of renegade Native Americans, winning peace by impressing chief Mahopi with his bravery in battle. Returning home to Caliber City, the Outlaw Kid put a stop to the Fain gang's attempt to rob a stagecoach and smashed Bull Mallon's protection racket . The Kid came to the rescue of Windy, a local who finally struck it rich, putting him in the care of Belle Taylor until he could register his strike. When both Belle and Windy were captured by the Mallon gang, the Outlaw Kid came to their rescue. After capturing an outlaw named Darby, the Outlaw Kid had to deal with the rest of the gang when they attempted to take the town hostage. Forced to face them without his guns, the Outlaw Kid managed to take down the gang with the help of the people of Caliber City. When a minor named Barko started causing trouble in town during his weekends off, the Outlaw Kid beat some manners into him. He also tracked the Murdock gang to Adobe City where he liberated the town from their control . The Kid also defend freedom of the press when he prevented Matt Baker and his men from silencing the Clarion Newspaper when it published stories about Baker's crooked dealings. The Kid also uncovered that Mr. Wayne hired people to kill Old Jeb Peters in order to purchase his seemingly worthless land which was in reality rich from gold. Wayne was killed by the very gun men he hired, who were then brought to justice by the Outlaw Kid. Not long after this, the Outlaw Kid showed Doug Webster the dangers of joining a gang of outlaws. The Outlaw Kid once again found himself on the opposite side of the law when he attempted to expose the Crystal Palace as a crooked gambling hall. It's owner, Mr. Travis, then had an outlaw pose as the Outlaw Kid and frame him for various robberies. Forced to remain in his civilian identity, Lance was convinced to do whatever it took to clear his name after learning that Belle still had faith in the Outlaw Kid being good. The Kid then confronted Travis and forced him to confess the frame job . Danger hit close to home shortly thereafter when the Outlaw Kid went after Chad Burrows and his gang. Burrows and his men ended up at the Temple ranch and tried to force Lance's father to give them fresh horses to escape. The Outlaw Kid came to Hoot's rescue, capturing the gang. In the aftermath Hoot felt as though he knew the Outlaw Kid for a long time, the closest he had ever gotten to learning of his son's double identity. The Kid also stopped a weapon supplier named Darrow from inflaming the people of Caliber City to go to war against the local Native American tribes in order to profit from the sale of weapons from the conflict. He also taught a gunslinger named Mapes a lesson in humility after saving him from a rattle snake during a desert showdown. He also uncovered another crooked enterprise by exposing it's own Mr. Duane as using the businesses as a front for his criminal operations . Later Adventures Unfortunately, at some point Hoot discovered his son's deception, and the shock of the revelation killed him. The guilt of feeling responsible for his father's death led Lance to suffer a mental breakdown and he developed a split personality. Lance came to believe that it was the Outlaw Kid who had killed his father so that he began to roam the west hunting his father's killer, never realizing that it was he himself who was the Kid. In times of need and great danger, however, the Outlaw Kid persona would re-surface, still as confident and guilt-free a western hero as ever. In 1885 Lance answered a telegraph from the Rawhide Kid, who knew of Temple's condition, saying that he knew of the whereabouts of the Outlaw Kid. Temple responded and was thus recruited to help Rawhide and several other well known western heroes defend the town of Wonderment from being massacred by Clay Riley's Nightriders. When the climatic battle started, the Outlaw Kid drove a wagon covered in flames straight into the midst of the oncoming Nightriders stopping them in their tracks. The Kid came up guns blazing after this, but his mask fell off and he reverted back to his Lance Temple persona and froze, worrying that his pa would see him. Lance finally comes to term with his father's death at this point as he says "He already knows. I killed him. Pa, I'm so sorry...!" just before he's gunned down by one of the Nightriders. Before he dies, Lance tells his pa he has one last thing to do before he joins him, and not to worry because it doesn't involve guns. He then lights a crate of dynamite that had been in the back of the wagon, blowing up himself and several of the Nightriders in the ensuing explosion. | Powers = None. | Abilities = The Outlaw Kid was a fine hand-to-hand combatant and one of the best gunfighters and horsemen of the Old West, rivaling such men as the Rawhide Kid and Kid Colt. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Due to the years of mental stress caused by leading a double identity, Lance Temple eventually had a mental breakdown and developed a split personality. Temple was unaware that he was the Outlaw Kid, and indeed, hunted the Kid across the Old West blaming him for his father's death. He refused to use a weapon as Lance Temple, but regained all of his former skill and courage when the Kid's personality emerged. | Equipment = On at least one occasion, the Outlaw Kid used a smoke pellet that was hidden in the brim of his hat to create a smokescreen, allowing him to escape from capture. | Transportation = The Outlaw Kid rode a horse named Thunder. He also at some point rode a horse named Blazer. | Weapons = Pistols, rifles and a lariat. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Outlaw_Kid | Links = *http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/o/outlawkid.htm }} Category:Western Characters Category:Gunfighters Category:Dissociative Identity Disorder Category:Temple Family Category:Suicide Category:Equestrianism Category:Shooting